


MORE BASIC GROUPCHAT FICS????

by helpimsuicidal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpimsuicidal/pseuds/helpimsuicidal
Summary: Just another groupchat fic ft. the voltron gang in college and everyone suffering





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOWOWOW voltron, mmmmmmm groupchat fic,,,,,,, love it

**Coran:** Oldest; Age 25; Is very rich because he owns Universe Uni and many companies; a very successful entrepreneur; Is the group grandpa; A cute fun old man; 

 **Shiro:** Second oldest; Age 25; In college; Owns Sweet Treats cafe where he works; Is a physical trainer on the side too; Group Dad™; A fatherly figure;

 **Matt:** Third Oldest; Age 22; In College; Works under a professor and in Campus Tech Shop; the fun brother; A super outgoing bubbly cool person;

 **Allura:** Also third oldest; Age 22; In college; Owns multiple businesses; Group Aunt; A fun aunt very risk-taking and cool but uptight sometimes; 

 **Keith:** Fourth Oldest; Age 19; Undergrad Freshman; Works in Sweet Treats part-time; A group kid; Problematic Emo;

 **Lance:** Also fourth oldest; Age 18; Undergrad Freshman; Works in Dance school; A group kid; Sensitive and hard to control sometimes; 

 **Hunk:** Also fourth oldest; Age 18; Undergrad Freshman; Works in Sweet Treats; Group Mom; Makes food and drives everyone places; 

  **Pidge:** Youngest; Age 16; Undergrad Freshman; Works in Campus Tech Shop; A group kid; Problematic stubbornness hard to control; 


	2. THe BeGinNinG

**Lance** added **Pidge** ,  **Matt,**   **Keith** ,  **Shiro** ,  **Hunk** ,  **Allura** ,  **Coran** to _I’m Dead Inside_

 

 _I’m Dead Inside_ \- Saturday December 30 1:13 AM

 

 **Pidge:** Lance what the fuck

 

 **Shiro:** Language

 

 **Pidge:** frick* is this shit

 

 **Hunk:** Language

 

 **Pidge:** crap* sorry dears my mistake

 

 **Lance:** I needed an easy way to communicate with everyone a message you see this seemed simple smidgey-pidgey

 

 **Pidge:** Don't fucking call me that asshole

 

 **Coran:** Language

 

 **Pidge:** No enough now fuck off Coran

 

 **Lance:** Piss off pidge you crusty whore, I find pleasure in your pain

 

 **Keith:** A bad idea™

 

 **Lance:** Fuck off mullet-head you know nothing of my siblingly relationhsip with Pidge

 

 **Coran:** Language

 

 **Matt:** What the fuck is this shit I was peacefully asleep

 

 **Pidge:** You’re a fuckin liar you were downstairs watching Chopped yelling at Jason for forgetting the --and I quote-- “the fucking squid Jason you fucking idiot dumbass piece of shit you’re gonna get chopped you fucking piece of fucking shit the squid”

 

 **Lance:** HOLY SHIT IM WHEEEEEEZING THIS IS TOOO GOOOOOOOD

 

 **Matt:** Pidge, I thought I meant more to you than this,,,,,,,,,,,, I’m hurt™

 

 **Pidge:** You didn’t bring me coffee as I had requested the previous night Matt what did u expect this is what happens

 

 **Shiro:** What…… did….. your parents say about this…………….

 

 **Pidge:** O they are not present atm in the house Dad’s on a trip and Mom’s having a sleepover with her friend we home alone for the night and they left Mattie boy in charge because he’s apparently an “adult” and “mature”

 

 **Keith:** Wait what they left Matt in charge

 

 **Shiro:** No but seriously tho y Matt

 

 **Matt:** Excuuuuuuuse me I am a very responsible respectable mature individual

 

 **Shiro:** Matt… you cried in my arms when you were drunk because you thought that I thought a dolphin was prettier than Post Malone

 

 **Pidge:** WTF WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN IM CRYING OMG OMG DO YOU HAVE A VID HOLY  MOLY THIS IS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD

 

 **Roman:** Pidge no pls stop you have too much blackmail on everyone in this group

 

 **Coran:** Except me my boyo, #7 has nothing on me unfortunately

 

 **Lance:** Coran is too perfect

 

 **Coran:** Why thank you #6

 

 **Allura:** Okay this is all well and good but go the fuck to sleep you fuckers don’t you have anything better to do

 

 **Lance:** No i still have not revealed the purpose of this chat dumbasses

 

 **Keith:** Yes go on oh revered slut reveal the purpose of this shit show

 

 **Lance:** New Year's is coming up and we have nothing planned what the fuck are we gonna do we gotta partayyy I haven’t seen the fam in ages

 

 **Pidge:** Lance you literally saw us 4 days ago what the fuck

 

 **Lance:** Shhhhhhhhh my dear child

 

 **Roman:** Lance you are 2 years older than me

 

 **Lance:**  SHHHHHHHHHHHH we need to have a New Year’s thing so when are we going to meet at Hunk and I's dorm?

 

 **Shiro:** Does 6 Sunday work for everyone I get off work then

 

 **Matt:** Shit no I broke my arm and I can't drive and pidge is like 9 so her driving is out of the question

 

 **Pidge:** I’m 11 so shut the fuck up

 

 **Keith:** Memes™

 

 **Matt:** ANYWAY we don’t have a ride

 

 **Timber:** Just ask Colleen for her car

 

 **Matt:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. can’t

 

 **Timber:** What the fuck did you do

 

 **Matt:**  It wasn’t me it was Pidge!

 

 **Pidge:** I may have tried driving the car but crashed it and Mom blamed Matt cuz he was in charge

 

 **Shiro:** Ha you loser

 

 **Matt:** Wow rude, I trusted you Shiro

 

 **Shiro:** Well i mean I could pick you both up? It'll have to be after work though so I'll smell like coffee. I also don't think you'd want to ride in Lance's trashy car.

 

 **Lance:** Fuck off Shiro Blue is fantastic

 

 **Matt:** Fucc yeah I love the way Shiro smells in general but Shiro post-work is mmmmm a snacc

 

 **Pidge:** please stop

 

 **Keith:** that's pretty gay Matt

 

 **Shiro:** well uh thanks matt, that was so kind

 

 **Lance:** ALRIGHT LEAVING THAT all the other fuckin losers (other than Hunk and Coran they r the best)  in this goddamn chat does 6@mine and hunk's work?

 

 **Hunk:** I like that this is my dorm but I wasn't even consulted

 

 **Keith:** Yep bois that works 4 me

 

 **Allura:** Yeah yeah whatever now shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep please

 

 **Shiro:** 6 works for me

 

 **Coran:** I’ll see everyone there!

 

 **Lance:** Fucking fantastic who’s bringing/doing what tho?

 

 **Hunk:** I’ll bring food

 

 **Matt:** I’ll bring

 

 **Shiro:** no booze

 

 **Matt:** awwww fuck

 

 **Pidge:** awwww fuck

 

 **Keith:**  awwww fuck

 

 **Shiro:** THERE ARE MINORS HERE MATT YOU LOVABLE IDIOT

 

 **Pidge:** Don’t tell me how to live my life

 

 **Keith:** Awwwww shiro called matt lovable

 

 **Allura:** Coran and I will bring drinks

 

 **Coran:** Non alcoholic drinks of course

 

 **Shiro:** Good. Now everyone go to sleep. Matt has to work tomorrow at like 8, Roman has to fix his bike, Keith and Lance have a date, and like idc what the others are doing.

 

 **Lance:** NOT A FUCKING DATE SHIRO YOU PIECE OF SHIT

 

 **Matt:** Totally a date

 

 **Keith:** SHUT THE FUCK UP MATT

 

 **Hunk:** HAHAHAH HOLY SHIT GUYS LANCE IS BLUSHING AND LIKE SMILING THIS IS TOOOOOOOO GOOOOOD

 

 **Pidge:** PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN PiCs Or It DiDn’T HaPpEn

 

**Hunk sent blushinglance.jpg**

 

 **Keith:** awww that’s actually kinda cute

 

 **Lance:** HUNK STOP EXPOSING ME YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIIIIIIIEEEEEND

 

 **Hunk:** HAHAHAHAH GUYS HE JUST RAN OUT OF MY ROOM THIS IS GREAT I LOVE THIS SO MUCH

 

 **Allura:** Alright ya fucking piece of shit losers I’ve had enough of this absolute fuckery GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 

 **Shiro:** Allura’s right I would have said it nicer but Allura is right go to sleep goodnight

 

 **Allura:** Fuck you and your passive aggressive salty shit Shiro you know this is the only way these losers listen

 

 **Coran:** My dear Allura go to bed as should all of you goodnight

 

 

 **Pidge:** Matt if you watch one more fucking episode of Chopped I’m ripping the TV cord out

 

 **Matt:** FuCk OfF PiDgE LeT mE LiVe and yeah night guys

 

 **Shiro:** Matt please

 

 **Hunk:** Lance said night too his phone fell behind my bed

 

 **Pidge:** BYEEEEE LOSERS

 

 **Keith:** Goodnight fuckers

 

 **Hunk:** Night guys  <3


	3. WhAt HUnK???????

_I’m Dead Inside_ \- Sunday December 31 3:00 PM

 

 **Lance:** YoU GuYs ThIs Is So FuCkinG ImPoRtAnT

 

 **Keith:** What what is it are you okay?

 

 **Pidge:** Keith better watch out your gay™ is showing

 

 **Lance:** FORGET ABOUT THAT THIS IS SO IMPORTANT RN

 

 **Allura:** Go on we’re listening

 

 **Lance:**  OKAY SO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HUNK HAS THAT ONE LAB PARTNER THAT HE'S BEEN CRUSHING ON FOR LIKE EONS RIGHT

 

 **Pidge:**  YOU MEAN SHAY!????!

 

 **Lance:** YES HOE!!! I WENT OUT LAST NIGHT BECAUSE UH IM SUFFERING, BUT ANYWAY I JUST GOT BACK HOME FROM THE STUDIO AND HOLY SHIT HUNK AND SHAY ARE CUDDLED UP ON HIS BED ITS SO CUTE BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE HES SO IN LOVE AND ITS BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH OH MY GOD GUYYSSSSS

 

 **Pidge:**  HUNK MADE THE MOVE WHEN PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN

 

**Lance sent holyfrickfrackguys.jpg**

 

 **Keith:** I can’t this kicked the emo™ right out of me holy shit

 

 **Allura:** OH MY GOD I’M SO HAPPY I CAN REMEMBER ALL OF THE BAKING NIGHTS WHERE HUNK WOULD JUST GUSH AND PINE OVER SHAY AND NOW THIS IS REAL HOLY SHIIIIIIIT

 

 **Matt:** At least one of us were able to make a move on their crush

 

 **Pidge:** what

 

 **Shiro:** what

 

 **Matt:** what

 

 **Coran:** Oh yay!! I’m so happy they finally got together

 

 **Shiro:** I know this is fantastic now we only have keith and lance

 

 **Keith:** what

 

 **Lance:** what

 

 **Shiro:** what

 

 **Lance:** HECK YEAH THIS IS THE GREATEST THEY’RE SO CUTE TOGETHER OMG, okay losers i have things to do places to be people to see so get on with your lives and don’t focus on my bro’s love life plz

 

 **Keith:**  He’s my best friend

 

 **Pidge:**  He’s my fake-lover

 

 **Matt:**  He’s basically my bro too

 

 **Shiro:**  He’s my kid/wife

 

 **Coran:**  He’s my grandson

 

 **Allura:**  He’s my nephew

 

_Allura added Shay_

 

**Shay:** Are we talking about Hunk? He's my boyfriend

 

 **Allura:** HOLY SHIT GUYS SHE CONFIRMED IT OMG OMG OMG OMG ^^^^^^^^^

 

 **Hunk:** yeah we’ve been dating for like 5 months

 

 **Allura:** 5 months

 

 **Keith:** What the fuck

 

 **Pidge:** How did you hide it for so long

 

 **Lance:** Why didn’t you tell me

 

 **Coran:** Why didn’t you tell us

 

 **Shiro:** rude

 

 **Matt:** I figured

 

 **Lance:** yeah no what the fuck guys

 

 **Shay:** I mean at first it was fun being sneaky and shit but like eventually we just didn’t feel like we had to i mean like we weren’t hiding it this was just easier and besides we knew this would happen eventually so like why not ya know

 

 **Keith:** oh okay anyway i have to go

 

 **Hunk:** on your date

 

 **Keith:** NOT A DATE YOU FUCKER

 

 **Hunk:** okayyyyyyy keith see you all at mine and Lance's

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING FUCK IS HAPPENING WHAT IS THIS SHIT WHAT THE FUCK Hunk?” Lance fumed

 

“Jesus Lance! You can’t just do that!” Hunk yelled tossing the clothes in his hands and clutching his chest.

 

“Explicar, explicar ahora hijo de puta” Lance bit out in Spanish. When any of the Sanchez’s said a completely full Spanish sentence that’s how you knew they were _pissed_.

 

“Even with the limited spanish you have taught me I know you're cursing me out and I honestly am hurt and offended. How about we pick an outfit out for your date?” Hunk proposed picking up his clothes

 

“Fine” Lance said begrudgingly. The two went into Lance’s room and proceeded to pick out clothes for him to wear. They decided on blue jeans with a white shirt and a clear jacket.

 

“Do you want to send this in a chat to Allura?” Hunk asked snapping a picture of Lance.

 

“Yeah sure I don’t know if this looks alright.” Lance replied biting his nervously glancing at himself in the mirror.

 

 **Hunk**  added **Allura** and **Lance** to _Bakin_ _Buds_

 

 _Bakin Buds_ \- December 31, 4:44 pm

 

**Hunk sent lanceisinsecuretellhimheisbeautiful.jpg**

 

 **Allura:** Lance OMG that’s so cute you look gr8 for ur date w/ Keith he will love it trust me, i mean he will love everything you wear so like don’t worry bout it bb you look hot

 

 **Hunk:** SEEEEEE I told you ya loser you look amazing go reel me in a brother-in-law

 

 **Lance:** You guys are lame but thank you and idk you have to tell me I’m cute idk

 

 _I’m Dead Inside_ \- December 31, 5:00 pm

 

**Hunk sent lanceisinsecuretellhimheisbeautiful.jpg**

 

 **Hunk:** Tell Lance he is beautiful

 

 **Lance:**  Hunk what the fuck

 

 **Pidge:** Wow Lance you know you clean up nice

 

 **Matt:** Damn boi who you dressed up 4 you look hot

 

 **Shiro:** You look lovely Lance

 

 **Coran:** #6 you look splendid my son!

 

 **Allura:** You look great Lance as I have mentioned before

 

 **Hunk:** See Lance you look amazing everyone thinks so  <333333333

 

 **Lance:** Thanks guys you are the best space fam in the world

 

 **Hunk:** Wait where is Keith he has not complimented my brother

 

 **Shay:** O keither looked at his phone and ran out of the shop and now he is banging his head against his bike repeatedly

 

 **Pidge:** You went with Keith to the shop?

 

 **Shay:** Oh nah, I own it

 

 **Pidge:** Damn, holy shit girl slay

 

 **Hunk:** I know she's pretty amazing

 

 **Shiro:** Keith no

 

 **Shay:** He says Lance looks really fucking cute and he’s gonna die because and i quote “holy shit how can someone be so fucking adorable this is the best and worst thing I hate him so much”

 

 **Shay:** Oh wait I think that I was not supposed to say that. Oh well.

 

 **Lance:** AJDNFAOFOINFUDNFUIADBFKAJFBAJKFHAJK

 

 **Hunk:** Lance.exe has stopped working

 

 **Pidge:** Dammit Hunk I wanted to say it

 

 **Hunk:** Ya snooze ya lose baby

 

 **Pidge:** Screw you and your cute face. I love you.  <3

 

 **Hunk:** I love you too  <3

 

 **Shay:** I thought you were dating me

 

 **Pidge:** You thought wrong

 

 **Hunk:** Anyway back to Klance™

 

 **Allura:** What the fuck is a klance

 

 **Hunk:** It’s Keith and Lance’s ship name. K from Keith and Lance from Lance.

 

 **Allura:** O

 

 **Hunk**  to **Matt**

 

 **Hunk:** Spy?

 

 **Matt:** Spy

 

 **Hunk:** Nice I’m omw

  
**Matt:**  Hunk what the fuck no I’m not ready


	4. Matt oh no

“Hey hey hey Holts I’ve arrived” Hunk said opening the door.

 

“Is that Hunk?” Pidge yelled running down the stairs. She launched herself at Hunk and kissed Hunk’s cheek playfully.

 

“Matt what, why is this how you live?” Hunk said taking in the scene in front of him.

 

Matt had on sad love songs with packets of chips lying around him and he was watching Chopped without a shirt and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years.

 

“Listen here Hunk, I’m sad, pining, tired, and bored. Let me get changed and we can go to the cafe where Keith and Lance are gonna be.” Matt said walking up to his room.

 

“Wait you guys are gonna go spy on Keithy and Lancey bois?” Pidge asked

 

“Yeah you wanna come?” Hunk said

 

“Nah I’m good I think I’m gonna work on Rover”

 

“The robot pet thingy?”

 

“Yeppy”

 

“Okay I’m ready to go.” Matt said grabbing everything he needed. Hunk stopped Matt with a hand on his arm. Matt looked at him with a confused but sad expression.

 

“Matt. What’s wrong?” He asked him

 

“Shiro” Matt sighed. That’s all Hunk needed to hear. He nodded his head in understanding as they stepped out to wait for Allura to pick them up. Once Allura arrived they got into the car and the trio drove to Sweet Treats cafe, that Shiro owned and managed. They proceeded to hide in a booth behind Lance and Keith.  

 

“So wait Keith buddy I was thinking like what if we got cats.” Lance rambled to Keith while sipping on his hot chocolate

 

“Lance no, where we gonna keep cats?” Keith asked confused

 

“At my dorm of course.”

 

“Why at your's you and Hunk are never home enough to watch over those cats.”

 

“That’s a lie. Allura practically lives there, she loves cats. Not to mention Matt is constantly over there, and I haven't been going much due to family stuff.”

 

“What do you mean family stuff?”

 

“I mean like I don’t know the extended family is being really bad recently. They're being super harsh on Mama and Papa, because I'm bi. The extended family thinks I'm betraying God or something.” Lance explained sadly.

 

Hunk and Allura turned to Matt with questioning eyes mouthing a quick “we’re gonna talk about this” regarding his extensive time staying at Lance's knowing it's abnormal. Matt sunk lower in his seat at the words.

 

“How is your family taking all of this?” Keith asked gently not wanting to distress the Cuban anymore than he already seems.

 

“Proving how strong they are. They've stuck together, and won't let anyone tear us apart, but it's still been pretty hard.” Lance said falling back against the chair.

 

“How are you taking this Lance?” Keith asked hooking his ankle around Lance’s in a show of support.

 

At the physical touch Lance blushed before getting serious and whispering out a reply. “Not great”

 

“Why?” Keith asked.

 

“I feel like it’s my fault. I was the one who came out. I should have just like not done it. Maybe then my family wouldn't have to go through all of this because of me.” Lance explained sadly.

 

“Closeted forever would be so much worse. Trust me. What about Matt anyway? Why is he over there all the time?" Keith asked diverting the topic.

 

"He's going through a lot emotionally, and I think it's just been a hard time in general for him. I can't really tell you all of the details but all I know is that he needs Shiro." Lance said. 

 

"It'll be okay Lance, talk to me if you need it though and we'll handle Matt soon enough." Keith said nodding his head, making a mental note to talk to Shiro. 

 

“Thank you mullet-head but I really just want to drop this; I’ve gotta work it out with Mama. We should probably head to the New Year’s thing anyway.” Lance said smiling.

 

“Alright loser.” Keith said. He stood up in front of Lance and pulled him up giving him a hug before waving to Shiro as they left. The pair hopped on Keith’s bike to go back to the Lake Pit for the party.

 

“We’re talking about this.” Allura said with her arms crossed staring at Matt.

 

“I was gonna tell you soon.” He said staring back with just as much fire

 

“When though?” Allura asked.

 

“There was never a right time, and I don’t know okay I don’t wanna talk about this now.” Matt yelled.

 

“Alright, I don't really know what's happening but try to tell us later?" Shiro said walking into the booth sensing Matt's discomfort.

 

“I will just, okay can we work out how everyone is getting to Hunk and Lance's. I don’t want to discuss this now, I’m not in a good enough state, just focus on something else please for my sake.” Matt finally said distress rolling off him in waves.

 

He leaned against Shiro who snaked an arm around the brunette and tucked him close to his chest to show his support. He exchanged looks with Hunk and Allura to ensure that _everyone_ was talking about this later.

 

“I’ll text the group chat to see how everyone is gonna get there okay?” Shiro said to no-one in particular taking out his phone. He felt Matt nod against him anyway.

 

_I’m Dead Inside_ \- December 31, 5:37 pm

 

 **Shiro:** Hey gang who all is driving and who needs a ride? If you’re driving do tell who you’re taking with you

 

 **Lance:** Keith is driving me there

 

 **Coran:** I am coming alone

 

 **Allura:** I’ll take Matt since Shiro so rudely left him and worked long, to cater for his brother and their date

 

 **Lance:** A.) not a date! B.) sorry 

 

 **Allura:** AS I WAS SAYING. I can take Matt but idk about the Pidge and Shay I can only fit one more and I'm taking Hunk

 

 **Lance:** You could just saying you’re gonna take them because you all were spying on Keith and I.

 

 **Allura:** YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW DID YOU KNOW

 

 **Lance:** I saw you guys walk in from the back entrance and sit behind us. This means that Matt is talking to Keith and I later.

 

 **Allura:** Matt and I are talking later as well would you like to join?

**Pidge:** Yeah no I’m incredibly confused, why is everyone talking to Matt?

 

 **Matt:** Right here guys. I’m right here. We’ll all talk later.

 

 **Shiro:** OKAY enough of that because I know how uncomfortable Matt is rn. I’ll take Shay and Pidge then. That good everyone?

 

 **Shay:** Yep

 

 **Pidge:**  Sure sure whatever

 

 **Shiro:** Nice okay I’ll see everyone at the L &H be safe driving

 

“Alrighty lads and lasses we should get going.” Matt said patting the table and getting up.


End file.
